Green blood red blood
by blood predator
Summary: i wont spoil the story so i will sow you a piece if you enjoy read on:Pain…Pain was all Hust’ell could feel in his enormous bulky body. He lifted himself from the river bank and limped towards the woods trying to remember what happened. His mind raced and
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Chippy**** (human boy) POV**

Chippy tiptoed in the darkness as he approached his house, since the lights where off, so he would probably sneak in peace. He drove himself to the window and slowly opened it he cursed as the window would squeak in protest and he would hope to god that jack wouldn't hear him come in, for if he new that he sneaked out again… Chippy tried not to think of it as he slid through the window into the kitchen. He gave a quite cry of glee as he walked into the living room, no one heard him come in. suddenly the living room lights where on, and Chippy cursed as he saw jack on the coach.

"Where have you been Chippy?"

"You would like to know that wouldn't you" the nine year old boy said defiantly, he wasn't afraid of jack, he was too nice.

"Where you out hunting again"

"No"

"Chippy" the black man warned"

"What would you care your not even my father!" Chippy screamed Jack hesitated, thinking on what to say, "When your mother gave you to me" he explained, "I promised I would be like a father to you, not a brother" he paused leaving a heavy silence before speaking again. "I know it's difficult never meeting your father and being part of a discriminated racial group, its okay to be Asian Chippy, don't be ashamed" he smiled at the boy when he nodded his tiny head. He went on, "now, you must help me as an adopted son, and obey me when it gets to dangerous." Jack stretched out his hand, "give me your guns". Hesitating Chippy surrendered his three pistols to the man. "And your knife" he demanded. Chippy reached into his under where and took out the tiny blade. "Thank you" said jack gratefully "I'm returning these to the sheriff now go to your room."

**Hust'ell (yautja fully grown male) POV**

Pain…Pain was all Hust'ell could feel in his enormous bulky body. He lifted himself from the river bank and limped towards the woods trying to remember what happened. His mind raced and threw in the horrid images before his eyes. He saw battles, his own blood spilling, his only son… and his people leaving in such haste that they left him behind. He was alone in this alien planet dominated by silly humans and with four xenomorph queens on the loose spreading quickly and with his wrist computer disabled with out access to self destruct or a way to send a distress signal. He was in a lethal situation, alone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chippy POV**

Chippy slept peacefully on his mattress surrendering himself to the warm embrace of his bed sheet, but then the commotion outside his window awoke him, what the hell was happening out there? He heard people scream and argue, and as he looked through the glass he saw people gathering, and some waved there arms insanely screaming with all there lungs. What is that all about? He decided to find out. He searched through his drawer and got a striped t-shirt and the thickest jacket he could find. He then opened his wardrobe and lifted the floor board, beneath it lied his first stolen weapon, the sheriff's shotgun, two days after the sheriff bought it, he stole it, and he heard that it was one of the newest in that time, and it was in Chippy's posetion for over a year, and he took it to countless hunts deep in the woods. He loaded it with ammo and strapped it to his back; he then put his jacket over it, if the sheriff saw it he was doomed. Although the gun's nozzle was visible, but he new its black color would make it hard to spot, and with all the commotion, he might end up needing it. He left the house and approached the chaos, as he looked around trying to make sense of what was happening, he saw people running around screaming: the dragons are coming! Run for your lives. Dragons? Chippy thought, are these people crazy? The sheriff along with other young men tried to contain the crazy's, as they ran waving their arms screaming. Chippy watched excitedly the commotion, but then he felt a hand touche the shotgun at is back. He froze in horror as he heard jack's voice "is that the sheriffs shotgun?" he asked.

"Oh shit" Chippy cursed, as he looked at jack's rough black face glaring back at him.

"Return it now" jack hissed in fury, never before had Chippy seen jack so angry, so he decided to just for once, obey him. He walked towards the sheriff, but before he cold open his mouth, the sheriff rose on a bench and beckoned for attention. "peoople" said the sheriff once he had all the attention, "there are no dragons there is no danger, every one just return to your homes."

"There is no home to come back to" screamed a man sobbing "the dragons destroyed it." Chippy recognized the man; he came from the neighboring town just up west. "Listen" screamed the sheriff this time full of fury, "THERE ARE NO DRAGONS!" suddenly a shadowy figure leaped from the darkness and landed on the sheriff. He collapsed under its weight and hopelessly screamed as blood flowed from his flesh, the entire town watched in horror as he was devoured by the creature. "The dragons!" a woman screamed. Panic, chaos, and death filled the once peace full country town. Chippy looked at the source from where the monster jumped, and terror filled his veins as he saw more monsters multiplying in numbers by the second…

**Hust'ell POV **

Hust'ell walked into the ruined country town shaking his head, so humans couldn't hold the xenomorph invasion. He wondered why they couldn't just blow up place finish this, but by judging by their compassionate nature, they probably wanted to help survivors first then blow the xeno's. Humans where odd that way, he couldn't understand this compassion that human where so fond of, but he could understand love and agony and the strange nature of his heart that led him to do rash things in the past, maybe that was compassion e thought.

He walked through the wrecked town looking for supplies, when he recognized the sound of a human scream coming from under the hill.

**Chippy POV **

Chippy walked among the rubble and shattered glass with a growing anxiety in his chest, where was jack, he had been searching for two hours already. As time passed the fear that perhaps jack was killed by the monsters grew, along with pain. "Jack!" he called for the hundredth time. "Help!" he heard an agonized voice call desperately from under the hill. He ran like a mad man till he reached the origin of the call to see jack crawling among the orange leaves as he left a trail of blood. "Chippy" he cried in pain. Chippy ran to his aid.

"It's to late Chippy I'm going to die, so listen quickly-"

"No jack!" Chippy screamed in anger "I can help just have hope."

"Chippy shut up, and be realistic." Jack screamed even lauder, "now listen to me and keep quiet, I can feel my life draining from me" Chippy could hear the agony in jack's voice. "I don't know what those monsters are, and I don't know how the got hear, but I do know that you have to leave this region as quickly as you can you hear me. Those things are spreading, so you have to go as far south as you possibly can okay?" Chippy started sobbing helplessly in pain and sadness.

A hissing sound started coming closer and closer to the pair of humans. Chippy looked around to see where it was coming from, and out in the distant he saw another one of those things. "Run Chippy run" jack yelled

"No!" Chippy yelled in response "I'm not leaving you" he grabbed a stick from the ground and charged to the monsters direction. The creature ran towards him viciously trying to get to the fresh meat. When the creature jumped in the air covering thousands of meters forward, but as it flew in the air what looked like a Frisbee traveled speedily in its direction, and sliced it in the air. The creature fell harmlessly to the ground, dead. Chippy looked curiously as he saw the blood eating through the ground. He then razed his head to see a tall figure standing on the hill top. "Who is that" Chippy asked jack as he referred to the mysterious armored man on the hill. But he was interrupted by the dreadful hissing sounds of his enemies; they appeared one by one in the distance, until they became uncountable. "Run" Jack screamed, "I'll hold some of them but you still have to run." Jack pointed to the armored warrior, "go with him" he advised Chippy thought of protesting but he new that wouldn't work as tears streamed from his eyes "good bye father" he choked. He turned to see the warrior running in the opposite direction and with all his speed he followed.


End file.
